In order to operate various functions of a vehicle, various input devices such as a keypad, a jog dial, and a touch screen are used. Recently, in order to improve a user's operation and a vehicle's interior design, an attempt to apply a touch display apparatus to a cluster or an auto video navigation (AVN) has been progressed.
In a case of a touch recognizing type display apparatus, under a graphic user interface (GUI) environment, user-customizable functions may be configured to provide convenience in operation.
However, in volume control and frequency control of an audio device, air volume control of an air conditioning device, or the like, an analog input device such as a knob may be more intuitive and convenient to the user.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.